


Group Meeting

by Sheneya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, mentioned sex, possible blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Gary meets a John Constantine support group online





	Group Meeting

Gary looked around at the… strange group he’d recently joined. He’d lost his virginity to the man, but he never felt used or abandoned, in fact he hadn’t been surprised that they didn’t try for something more, neither of them were ready for something even close. Even so, they still interacted on the Waverider and it was as friendly and flirty as it had ever been, it was just with the knowledge that anything more wasn’t on the table.

That didn’t mean he didn’t still find the other man’s world fascinating, which was why, when he’d found this small, online Constantine support group, he’d been pretty happy to chat away with them, after checking the legitimacy of course.

Gary wasn’t a superhero, and while he had fun going on one of the Waverider’s adventures, even though it had cost him a nipple, and he’d also thoroughly enjoyed his little side trip with John to get that odd dragon creature, he wasn’t one to put his life on the line on a regular basis, never had been.

Which was why it had taken all his bravery to accept the invite to meet up with the rest of the Constantine Support group in real life. He was still slightly uncomfortable, due to the fact that, even though he knew that not all of the members of the group were 100% human, how could they be, John being who and what he was, but he hadn’t expected them to be quite so… obvious about it.

Actually, if he was honest with himself he thought as he dodged the feathered wing that threatened to smack his glasses off, the main reason he had often wanted to go along with the Waverider crew, was because, for all their teasing, they were still nicer to him than the majority of the office. In fact, aside from Ava, and now Nate, the rest of the office tended to treat him like nothing at best, and garbage at worst.

That was also the main reason why he’d been interested in the support group he was currently surrounded by. He thought they might make nice, if strange, friends.

The Angel, Gary ducked again, was using their wings to emphasise what they were saying as they talked.

“.... I love the dude, but it was so damn hard being that man’s Guiding Angel, like I’m not a warrior like some of my brethren, my entire job is to gently guide people onto a path, preferably without them knowing I’m an angel, that’s it, no fancy extras what you see is what you get. I couldn’t have gently guided John Constantine with a bullwhip and a cattle prod.”

Gary jumped a little at their sigh. “And He can be so damn kind and rough and charming and sexy and and ugh.” Whoops, he hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud.

“I know, It’s like, one moment you’re trying to gently tell him off for doing something stupid, then you’re stuttering. Next thing you know, you’re on all fours, hoping you don’t get into huge trouble for using your own holy father’s name in vain while he shags you so hard your wings cramp.”

“Then he goes and tells you he won’t do a relationship, which you understand.”

“Then he suddenly goes lone wolf.”

The angel breathed that out just as Gary spoke about John joining the Waverider team.

“And you only see him every few weeks, and you flirt, and not much else, but it’s fun, and cute, so you don’t mind.”

Gary blinked as he realized the entire group was now staring at him.

“... What?”

“So, you’ve known Constantine for about how long now? A month or so?”

Gary tried not to shrink under the combined stares of the entire, almost 80% visibly NOT completely human group. “... Just under a year now.”

“...What about Sex?”

“.... About a month or so ago?”

“So… You were in a relationship prior to then?”

“... No… I.. I.. Ah...Mh.”

He tried not to go an even darker red as realisation slowly dawned on all their faces.

“John Constantine got your V card.”

“Can, we…. Not call it that.”

“John… John… CONSTANTINE… waited MONTHS…. took…. your V CARD….. and is still AROUND?”

“... yes? But it’s not like we DO anything, we just flirt… and chat a little.”

“So.. He flirts, chats, and hangs around with you, but he doesn’t expect sex?”

Gary sighed in relief, they got it. “That’s right.”  
Then ended up nearly jumping out of his skin as the Angel let out a high pitched… Squeal?? that shattered the nearby water glasses.

He felt a little shell shocked as the group seemed to erupt into odd conversations around him, occasionally answering the questions thrown at him at seemingly random intervals, for seemingly random reasons.

“When are you free next week Gary?”

He blinked a little at the sudden silence and ernest looks directed his way, before running through his mental schedule. “I have the Saturday afternoon off.”

“Alright, we’ll meet at 2pm at the central mall.”

“What for?”

“SHOPPING.”

“For WHAT?”

“Don’t worry Sweetheart, we’re just going to add a few nice little pops here and there, some little outfit upgrades for everyday use, you know, that hint of something nice.”

“Alright, but nothing big, alright.”

“We wouldn’t, after all, clothing never looks as good if you’re uncomfortable in it.”

“Alright, I have to admit I’ve never actually been on a shopping trip with people before though.”

He also ended up admitting that he found their odd little shopping trip far more fun than he expected.

But he never ever admitted to the little thrill he got the first time he heard Constantine choke a little on his grand magic speal when he lent over in front of him while wearing his brand new, slightly more fitted suit.


End file.
